Nobody Does It Better
by xoxKatie
Summary: Love, lies, betrayal, frienship, and scandal. Those are the words that revolve around the lives of six people in college. Bad summary, I know. But check it out if you wanna. Rated R because of sexual content and curse words.


Nobody Does It Better

Disclaimer: The characters in this story do NOT belong to me, except for the exception of a few. You'll know who they are. Song lyrics of the band, Toxic Waste, as horrible as they might be, belong to be. I made up Claymore College, but I don't know if one does exist.

This is my first story, so I apologize if you hate it. If a lot of people hate it, I'll get rid of it. Hope you enjoy!

---

Serena Tsukino: 18, starting her first year at Claymore College. She's a honor student and very studious. Moved from San Francisco to get away from her overprotective parents (she was surprised they let her go!) and annoying little brother. Lives with her cousin, Mina, who's also a Claymore student. She's so excited. Her first year away from home! The people are friendly, the teachers are nice, and she gets to sleep in an awesome apartment with the coolest person she knows. But is college life as blithely as it seems?  
  
Amy Mizuno: 19, she's the perfect person. Nice, angelic, and oh-so intelligent. The teachers adore her, her friends just love her, and guys fall at her feet. But is the Amy they all see just a mask? Is there another Amy lurking inside, just waiting to break out of its shell?  
  
Raye Hino: 20, she's the girl everyone wants to be—the girl everyone hates. She's pretty, she's smart, and she's horrible. You don't wanna mess with her. She could destroy you faster than you can say, "I'm not a slut!" She likes her position in the college as the "Queen Bee." So when someone comes and tries to take her spot away from her, a girl's gotta retaliate.

Lita Kino: 19, after a year of traveling through Europe, she is pressured by her parents to attend college. She gives in and goes to the only place that would accept her—Claymore College in Claymore, California. She makes new friends immediately. They love her. Who wouldn't like a pretty, smart, and fun girl? But then she makes a mistake, and suddenly her whole world comes crashing down. Will she have friends by her side then?  
  
Mina Aino: 20, a college student. She earns money to pay off her student loans by doing gigs with her band—Toxic Waste (yeah I know . . . weird name). She's the lead singer and spends the rest of her time hanging out with her cousin, Serena, sipping on bitter espresso and reading romance novels. Oh yeah, she studies too . . . . But is her life as cheerful as it seems? What happens when her abusive ex-boyfriend comes back? Will she get lured in? And what about that hot guy . . .  
  
Darien Chiba: 20, the heartbreaker. He's famous for as the notorious heartbreaker. Girls swoon at the sight of him. He makes your knees go weak, your jaw drop, your heart stop, and he is just drop-dead gorgeous. But he just uses girls for their bodies and dumps them after just like that. snaps But what happens when that new freshman comes twirling into his life? 

---

Okay, that was just to explain everything to you. Here I go, first chapter.

---

Serena Tsukino plopped down on her bed and sighed in pleasure. This was incredible. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine she'd be where she is today. She was living on her own—well, not exactly. She was living with Mina, but her older cousin was never home anyways. She was always out at that weird coffee place, the Bean Palace, drinking that espresso that tasted like rotten eggs with sour milk—not that Serena knew how those things tasted. Or she was with her rock band—Toxic Waste. No doubt one of the guys came up with the name.

"Tomorrow, I start college," she squealed delightfully to herself. "I cannot believe this."

She took all of the AP classes, and she used the Christmas and birthday money she saved up to buy fresh new school supplies. She was crazy, yes, but she just loved school.

Serena looked at the clock on her night stand. Goodness gracious, she didn't even notice the time slip by. She turned off the light from her night stand and fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming about college, while the time glowed in green on her alarm clock.

7:15:06 . . . 7:15:07 . . . 7:15:08

---

"I'm going outta control, outta my mind! Oh yeah, oh yeah! C'mon baby. Just spinning outta control. Gunna die hard right now, oh yeah, oh yeah!"

Mina Aino cast an unsure look at her bandmate and bass guitarist, Mike.

"She's awful," Mina whispered.

"She's fuckin' hot," Mike protested. "I wonder how she is in bed . . . ."

"You are so fuckin' retarded, you pervert," Mina spat out, disgusted. How could Bean and Corky and Helmet leave her here with Mike, of all people? He was so freaking scary and an asshole. He was always trying to get into her pants. Like she's give up her virginity for a fucking SOB.

Mike was cute, in a perverted way. He had golden brown hair and green eyes. He was tall for his age, which was 22. He was probably a little over six feet. His skin was tanned from surfing the beach, and he was muscular. But that was gym-earned muscles, not hard-labor muscles. Mina bet the heaviest thing Mike ever lifted was his guitar case.

"A fucker, I am," Mike stated. "But retarded, lets think about that Mina."

Mina scowled and turned back to the girl who was auditioning for the role of backup singer for the band. Ever since Janie, the old backup singer, got pregnant and moved to San Jose to live with her boyfriend last month, the band had been searching for a new backup singer for gigs. "Um, thanks Laura, but I don't think you're Toxic Waste material."

Laura's jaw dropped. "B-But _why_? I was good, wasn't I? Damn it, I was good! Papa said so."

"You're an off-tuned girl who probably gets kicked out of church choir." Mina said. She might as well say the truth now and not let the girl go on her life thinking that she's a superstar. She looked at Mike for some help, knowing she probably wasn't going to get it.

Mike smiled at Laura. "Baby, you're hot. Ever think about modeling? Pays a hell of a lot more than being a backup singer for a band."

Laura's blush matched her light red hair. "You think I'm pretty—like, like a model?"

"Damn right."

"That's the kindest thing anyone has every said to me," Laura whispered. "Thank you."

Mina rolled her eyes. "Laura's the last person, Mike," she said. "Why don't you finish off with her? I gotta go home and check on my little cousin. Shouldn't have left her home by herself."

Mike nodded to Mina as a good-bye, his gaze lingering on her bottom.

Mina noticed him looking at her."Fuck off," she said. Then she turned to Laura. "You better leave soon. Don't want to be out this late with . . . just leave. Bye."

Laura just nodded, as if unaware of what Mina said. She just stared at Mike with a sort of dazed look on her face.

Mina walked out onto the driveway and into her car. She was about a half-mile away from the garage when she suddenly remembered that she left her bag back at Helmet's garage.

"Shit," she muttered, making a U-turn and driving back. She didn't want to see Mike again. He was boarding at Helmet's house while the apartment building he lived in was being sprayed for cockroaches. He was sure to be there.

Mina stopped the car right in front of the driveway and got out, leaving the door open and the engine on for a quick getaway. She half-walked half-ran to the garage entrance when she heard a moan. She turned and there he was, Mike ravishing over Laura like it was nobody's business. He had his shirt off and she was in her underwear. _He doesn't waste time at all, does he,_ Mina thought. Gross. Mina found her bag sitting on a chair and went over to get it, ignoring Mike and Laura. She could have just left, but important stuff was in that bag. She was just about to leave when Mike called out, "Wanna join us Mina?"

"Fuck you, Mike," Mina retorted, heading for her car.

"I would love for you to do that."

Mina slammed the car door shut.

"Bastard."

---

Amy Mizuno smiled at her dorm roommate. "Hey Kelly."

"Amy," Kelly said, nodding to her as a form of greeting as she walked over to her side of the room. "Gosh, can't believe school starts tomorrow. Hey, Amy?"

Amy looked at Kelly, admiring the girl's shiny blonde hair. Her's was a dull blue that she dyed on a dare. She liked it better than her pale yellow blond so she kept it blue. "Yeah Kel?"

"You know . . . we both have Processor Cane for philosophy this year," Kelly started. She eyed Amy nervously. "At the same period, might I add."

"I know. She's gonna be a hard teacher," Amy stated. "Kevin, that guy I used to tutor, said she was a . . what were his words? Oh yes, 'a real fuckin' bitch.' Hehe. But she can't be too hard. Kevin's an idiot, and he passed with a B."

"Hmm . . ." Kelly sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. "Amy, if I were to ask you something, would you do it?"

Amy shrugged. "Depends on what it is."

"It could save my college career," Kelly said.

Amy's ears perked up. Oh, so that was what is was. "Do you want me to tutor you?" she asked, knowing Kelly did. The girl basically sucked in every single subject thrown her way, and the only reason she stayed in college was because her family paid for the library wing, most of the school scolarships, and the new water fountain out on the courtyard. But Kelly never asked for help, she was too proud. Knowing that Kelly wanted her help made her chest fill with pride.

"No," Kelly said abruptly. "Well, sort of tutoring. I just don't get this stuff. And I really wanna graduate soon. I have graduate here before my dad would let me go to fashion school. And I really wanna design clothes, Amy. So can you help me? Please? I'll owe you my life."

"Just tell me what it is . . ." Amy said.

"You know how Cane always gives a test on the first week of school?" Kelly asked. "She loads us with a bunch of info and makes us learn it all. Well, maybe . . ."

Amy noticed the hesitance in Kelly's voice and realized where this was going.

". . . you could sit in front of me on the test and um . . . let me copy your answers."

"Are you MAD?!" Amy shouted. "Cheating could get us BOTH kicked outta this school."

"Please Amy," Kelly pleaded. "I NEED this. PLEASE! I'll never ask you for anything else ever again. I promise you. After this test, I will never cheat again. I'll study hard, I promise. It's just Luke, my boyfriend, has been taking a lot of my time. And I want to try out for basketball, and I have to workout a lot. Plus my other subjects . . . . I'll never pass Cane's test. Please, Amy. What do you say?"

Amy lingered over the thought for a second. She wanted to help Kelly, but cheating? Could she do it?

"Sure."

Kelly's eyes opened wide and she ran over to hug Amy. "Thank you thank you THANK YOU! I'll never forget Amy. I'm gonna name my designer label . . . Amy's Clothes. Okay, something better than that. But you get my meaning."

Amy forced a laugh. Dear God, what did she just say?

---

"Darien! Oh my God, Darien!"

Darien Chiba groaned and moved to his side, leaving the limp girl alone of her back.

"Aren't you gonna finish?" the girl asked, pulling the covers over her naked body. "I didn't even get an orgasm."

"We don't have a condom, Angie," Darien pointed out. "I, for one, would not like to father a child during my college years."

Angie whimpered. "Don't you want me, Darien?"

"Not particularly."

"Oh you are so mean," Angie tried to joke, but she suddenly felt uncomfortable. "You're not very fond of women, are you Darien?"

"Not particularly."

"So why did you take me to bed?" Angie asked. "Well, you didn't really take me, take me, but here I am, naked, in your dorm bed and you're well, naked too."

"Because I felt like it."

"Oh." Angie had no idea what to say. During her first year at Claymore, all the girls told her that Darien Chiba, THE Darien Chiba, was every girl's dream guy. Tall, dark, and sexy. But to be frank, she was beginning to think Darien was an asshole.

"You can leave now," Darien said. "I'm going to sleep."

Anger flashed in Angie's brown eyes. She tried to make a retort, but she looked into those midnight blue eyes and her anger disappeared. There were something about them. Something mysterious . . . something exciting. She almost smiled. Maybe the girls weren't wrong about what they said about Darien.

Angie nodded. "Maybe next time." She got out of bed and started putting on her clothes. She heard snoring and looked up.

The asshole was asleep.

---

Okay, how was it? I know I didn't put Lita and Raye. Next chapter, promise. Is it as bad as I think it is?

-Kate-


End file.
